


𝘼𝙣 𝙐𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙝𝙖'𝙨 𝙎𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙝: 𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙠 2

by lmaoo_not_telling



Series: The Clan Series [2]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kou Empire, Sindria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoo_not_telling/pseuds/lmaoo_not_telling
Summary: An Uchiha woman was to respect the men.Because the men were the 'fighters'."So, I can't be a Shinobi mother?""I'm afraid not sweetie".Watch Izumi Uchiha be one.
Series: The Clan Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086620





	𝘼𝙣 𝙐𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙝𝙖'𝙨 𝙎𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙝: 𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙠 2

"Hn."


End file.
